One more second, Letter to Alice, One shot
by AnythingInTheShadows
Summary: One shot for baileymasen's collection  :   Alice Jasper pairing   Jasper's letter to Alice on Christmas the day she should of been spending with their daughter. But fate got in the way and changed that as Alice died of cancer not long after giving birth.


**One More Second**

_**Letters To Alice.**_**  
><strong>**One Shot  
>Alice &amp; Jasper<strong>

**Jaspers Point Of View******

_Dear My Darling Alice today would of been your first Christmas with our adorable little girl Nevaeh. I'm sorry that you had to be taking away from us so soon but the doctors told us that your cancer had progressed so much that no treatment would show any success. I'm grateful for the little angel you gave us, and the strength you had for refusing to give up your child to fight this awful disease. I wish you were here to see our daughter's face light up at the shiny bobbles on the Christmas tree and the fact that at six months the wrapping paper is more interesting than her actual presents. I think I over spent on her this year and hopefully in your eyes it'd be up to your standards your parents came over last night they weren't empty handed they had gifts for Nevaeh and they say she looks more like you every day I can't agree more. She has your eyes they shine like stars and somehow when I look at her I see myself staring back into your eyes the first time I saw you. Do you remember the time we bumped into each-other on our first day of high school I said sorry Darlin' and you just giggled and ran off in the other direction._

_I get scared sometimes at night when Nevaeh's asleep and I'm by myself. I fear I'm going to screw something up I know you'd of done a better job if you were here you'd be able to help her with all that girly stuff when she's older. Though the minute she turns sixteen I'm going to lock her in her room till she's fifty I don't some punk assed kid fouling our perfect creation. I tell her about you everyday so she knows how much you loved her and still do love her by giving up your life to give her hers. I can never be so thankful Ali I'm glad you got to spend sometime with her before your body finally gave into the disease and you where able to find some long and deserved peace. The day we got told you had breast cancer was a day I could never forget, it was the week before we found out you where pregnant too and you got giving two option abort and go through chemo and maybe never be able to have cancer or keep the baby not be able to go through the treatment and hope for the best. You chose our baby's life over yours it just proves you where a born to be mother, you deserve nothing more than to be here right now showing what your hard work and selflessness had produced._

_I know there will never be another woman for me Alice, I know Nevaeh deserves a mother figure in her life but I can't see myself with anyone else baby. Plus she has our sister in-law Bella and your sister Rosalie._

_Nevaeh started crawling the other day she didn't get far just half a feet in front of her but she was so proud of herself the smile on her face proved that and I even cried to see how fast our baby girl is growing up. Everyone tells me she'll soon be walking then running and I'll be on my toes every second of every day trying to keep up with her. I can't wait and even though I'd rather share these milestones of her life with you I know you are watching her with me your a star in the sky now baby the brightest star there is and no one will outshine you._

_I've placed more photos of Nevaeh in with this letter and you know there will be more to come in the days to follow._

_Merry Christmas my Darling Alice  
>We both love and miss you so much<br>Love  
>Jasper And Nevaeh x<em>

I sealed the envelope and place it in my drawer I had written five letters in the past two days to my wife. Today was Christmas and in a sort few minutes my daughter and I would be making out way to her grave to place flowers letters and a Christmas deer, Alice was only twenty two when the cancer claimed her life she was just out of art college and was starting up her own clothing design. I was post grad and was in the music business being an up and coming producer for rock bands. My wife's death had knocked me for six but I knew I had to be strong for my daughter. I'd keep her memory with me for the rest of my life and show our daughter how brave her mother really was.

Looking out of the window I saw the snowflakes starting to fall each with their own story to tell. Somehow I knew my Alice would be the story each one of them where screaming to get out, Alice loved the snow we met when we where sixteen and never looked back we married at eighteen and even went to the same state for college. Alice was twenty one when we found out she had breast cancer a week later we got told she was pregnant it was a happy but upsetting moment all in one but Alice wanted nothing more than to be a mother.

I just hope she knows how much we both love her. Even though she is gone she is never forgotten and I know one day she will meet her daughter even though that will still be many years from now.

We will all be a family once again, and we'll go back to before the word cancer entered our lives.

Letters to my darling Alice are the only way I get to write how I feel and I know she will never be able to answer me back but it gives me something to look forward every day knowing that I'm still connected to her in some way.

I now know life is too short and that every second counts because you never know what you're going to miss the minute you close your eyes.

**A/N; So this was my first one shot and my first Alice and Jasper fanfic. It was for BaileyMasen's oneshot collection and I might turn it into a full fanfic once I finish handle with car and with my last breath. I have those chapters ready to be upload but it most likely won't be till Sunday anyways I hope you enjoyed this oneshot as much as I did writing it  
>Pixie x<strong>


End file.
